Football
by PKlovesDW
Summary: When Harry tried to convince Draco to play a game of football. One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.


**A/N: **I haven't really written humour before... But I think it somehow fits, in some weird way. And no, it's not American Football, so no Rugby. Made for: The Anything You Wanna Write Competition - Round Two!

**Summary: **When Harry tried to convince Draco to play a game of football. One-Shot! HP/DM. By DW.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter world doesn't belong to me. But I _can _play with them :3.

* * *

><p>"Oh, come <em>on, <em>Draco, it will be loads of fun!" said Harry, his face covered in a childish sort of grin.

Draco sighed. "It's a Muggle game, Harry! What could be fun about _that!_ You just kick a stupid ball, while you go after it like a loon and try to kick it in the net. In, what was it called, a goal?"

Harry nodded, his head bobbing up and down, eyes sparkling. "It's more fun when you actually _do _it. Just be careful you don't kick the ball up too high. We wouldn't want to hit each other in the face."

Draco's face went paler than usual. "Hit each other in the face? With the ball? That's barbaric! That's why, we, Wizards, are more sophisticated."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, where Beaters can hit their targets with a Bludger. _That__'__s _totally not barbaric, nor is it dangerous." Harry rolled his eyes, looking at Draco, knowing that he made his point.

Draco tried to find some words, some way to reverse what he said, somehow. Finally he got annoyed and huffed. "Alright, lets play your stupid game. But if you hurt me, you _will _regret it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry said, smiling. A little swish was heard, before the ball laid at Harry's feet. "Let the game begin," he said with a predatory smile.

He kicked at the ball with his foot and quickly circled Draco, grinning at him. He took a sprint, a scowling Draco at his heels. He ran, and kicked the ball one last time, before it snugly rolled into the goal, making Harry cheer and Draco scowl. "Unfair."

"It's not. This time you can begin," Harry said, panting a bit.

Draco took the ball out of his goal and laid him at his feet, seeing Harry jog back to his part of the garden. He kicked the ball a few feet away, needing to get used to the foreign feeling of _kicking _a ball, instead of catching it, flying after one. But slowly, ever so slowly, a grin came up to his face, and instead of walking after the ball, he was now jogging after it. Harry smiled, knowing Draco was enjoying himself. He half-heartedly tried to block Draco, but Draco kicked the ball between his legs, right into Harry's goal.

Harry smiled, genuinely not expecting that move. Draco cheered, breathing hard, his eyes sparkling.

"My turn."

"Bring it on, Potter," Draco said, a big grin plastered on his face. Maybe these Muggles weren't so weird for inventing these games. Just maybe. He jogged back to his part, before turning, and seeing Harry racing towards him at break necking speed. He smirked, sticking out his foot, just as Harry was about to pass him. Harry fell, face down, against the ground and tumbled over a few times, blinking his eyes. Draco only checked up on him to know he was okay, before he kicked the ball to Harry's goal, and he ran to the fast approaching point. He kicked the ball, and this time he scored again.

He looked back, seeing a scowling Harry coming his way. "That's cheating."

"Is not. I clearly kicked the ball in the net. No cheating."

"You know what I mean," said Harry, rolling his eyes, while a fond look crossed his face. "You will pay for that one, Draco."

Draco nodded. "I know." He jogged back again, wondering how these Muggles kept going like this for more than an hour. He was already exhausted after a few minutes. But he trained his eyes on Harry again, who was approaching him with a determined face. Draco swallowed, knowing he was in big trouble. When Harry made a move as to grab him, Draco ducked away, giving Harry enough time to score a goal. "Don't be scared, Draco. I won't harm you. Yet," he added, looking innocent.

Draco swallowed, putting the ball under his foot, before Harry walked away, to go to his part of the field.

And so it went, for almost an hour, before Draco fell down on the grass, exhaustion making him boneless. Harry sat down next to him, hair caught in a light Summer breeze, eyes bright and shining.

Draco turned his head to look at Harry, mouth curling upwards, revealing a bit of white teeth. Harry looked at Draco, grinning. "Admit you liked it, Draco."

"I'm not saying anything, save for one thing. It's really exhausting."

Harry laughed silently, laying down next to Draco and looking him in the eye. "It is, isn't it? A whole lot different then sitting on a broom, scanning the air for some gold coloured, fluttering little ball. It's good for your health, really, running around like that."

Draco snorted. "Yes, really healthy. I think my lungs were a bit short on the oxygen, but furthermore it's _really _healthy for a ball to hit your shoulder."

Harry rolled his eyes. "_You _were the one that tackled me! I think you deserved the hit to your shoulder. And even so, it was by accident! I didn't do it on purpose," he grumbled.

Draco smiled and cupped Harry's face. "I know that. I was only kidding, you foolish Gryffindor."

"Not a Gryffindor anymore, haven't been for years. Ex-Gryffindor sounds better."

Draco shook his head, before slowly drawing Harry in, nibbling on his lower lip, before properly kissing the lips he still longed to kiss every single day for years. Years they were together. He curled his hand in Harry's hair gently, drawing him in. Harry broke off the kiss, resting his forehead against Draco's, smiling softly, opening his eyes.

Draco looked right back, as much love gazing back at him to make him smile. "You know, I think I may forgive you when you massage my shoulder."

Harry laughed, forehead gently bumping against Draco's. "And _I _think I may forgive you when you join me in bath."

"Sounds like an excellent idea to me. Come on," he said, standing up and holding his hand out. Harry took it and hoisted himself up, exhaustion quickly setting in. Draco laced his fingers with Harry, kissing the knuckles, before they walked inside, intend on having a nice bath together.


End file.
